


Crisis is a Rite of Passage

by whenidance



Series: Journey [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a little courage in the bedroom only to find out Blaine has a waterbed. I swear it's not as cracky as it sounds, just awkward first times (with a horrible pun or two thrown in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis is a Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> For shia_labeouf, who said she wanted hilarious waterbed fic on twitter (to which I said OH HAI, someone has experience in that area). Thanks to elephantroom for the super quick beta (any remaining mistakes are totally mine - I've had slightly more sleep than Darren this week) and oddreigh , who jumpstarted this when I was stuck unknowlingly, and if she reads this she'll know how. Lyrics from Sister Hazel's _Hopeless_.

_a grand empty canvas creating my life  
a strange situation - there's no wrong or right  
and I'm learning - along the way_

Blaine hadn’t meant to spend every moment he could at Kurt’s house when they started dating – it just kind of happened. His house was just so lonely to him. Not because of anything that was done to him, definitely not. He just was the only one in it most of the time. In reality, that should be every teenager’s fantasy, right? Parents away on business all the time, an empty house all alone to do whatever they pleased?

It had been happening so much though, since he was little, that being at Kurt’s was such a welcome change. When Burt found out Blaine’s parents were mostly gone, he made a point to tell him that he was welcome at their house any time. Whether that was out of the goodness of his heart or an attempt to keep Kurt away from a house without parents, Blaine wasn’t quite sure, but he was thankful for it. Carole or Kurt cooking away in the kitchen, Burt and Finn arguing about who would win whatever game they were watching, Kurt and Finn recounting what had gone on in the choir room earlier – normal hustle and bustle everyone took for granted. Everyone but Blaine.

Blaine had met with the Warbler council after school one Thursday (trying unsuccessfully to explain why he would _not_ be a good council member next year), which didn’t leave him much time afterwards. He’d called Kurt to keep him company while he ate his condensed soup and grilled cheese, and he was caught off guard when Kurt asked him why they never hung out at his house.

“Because no one’s ever here, Kurt. It’s lonely and depressing,” Blaine replied, draining the rest of his soup and taking his dishes to the sink.

“Exactly,” Kurt said, a little too fast and a little too breathy to imply anything else. “I mean. Maybe if I was there it wouldn’t be lonely?”

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was on his doorstep. “I know you have school tomorrow, so I won’t stay long. I just – I wanted to see you. Sorry.” McKinley was off for a teacher work day the next day, while Dalton still had classes.

The corners of Kurt’s mouth turned up like he was trying not to smile, sheepishly looking at the tile floor in Blaine’s entryway. Blaine took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it. “You don’t ever have apologize for that,” he replied, kissing Kurt lightly.

Kurt had only been to Blaine’s house once, on the rare occasion both of his parents were home. He’d only gotten a quick tour before they were gone to dinner, and Blaine was starting to realize Kurt’s point – it was kind of weird that his boyfriend of the last few months had never spent any time in his room. He could probably paint a picture of Kurt’s room from memory (well, if he had any artistic ability, that is).

Kurt sat down in Blaine’s desk chair while Blaine perched on his footboard. He let Kurt take in the room now that he had more than a rushed few minutes to look. Blaine’s room was painted hunter green with ivory trim and mahogany furniture throughout. His bed was basic with ivory pillows and a quilt his grandmother had made him when he was ten, a pattern of navies and maroons and greens that reminded him of her.

“It’s very you, I forgot to tell you last time.” Kurt spun a little in the chair, testing it out. “I like the wall color.”

“Thanks, my dad and I painted it ourselves. The summer he stayed home.” The summer his grandmother died. The summer they rebuilt the car. The summer his mom started working more. The summer he told his parents he was gay. He knew deep down they all weren’t related but it sure seemed like it sometimes.

Blaine’s expression must have changed, because Kurt wheeled the chair over to him, taking his hands in his own. “Hey. I was supposed to be making it less lonely here.”

“That you did.” Blaine hadn’t intended his voice to come out as raspy as it did, but the thought of whatever Kurt had in mind had been driving him crazy ever since he mentioned it on the phone. Whenever they talked about things like this – _sex things_ – Blaine was able to gauge how serious it was based on how flustered Kurt got or how red his cheeks were. Right now was the reddest Blaine had ever seen him.

They’d talked before, quite a bit actually, and talking was good, Blaine would wait as long as Kurt needed to before they moved past making out and getting each other off through their clothes. On the other hand, Blaine was a teenage boy, and any movement past it would be much, _much_ appreciated.

“Are you going to share whatever you’re thinking about?” Blaine teased. Kurt pursed his lips and got up out of the chair to sit next to Blaine on the bed – and that’s when it all fell apart.

“Blaine – your bed – it _moves_ ,” Kurt sputtered. Kurt looked shocked and horrified and almost went spilling off the end.

Blaine reached out to steady him. “Yeah, it’s a waterbed. I’m sorry,” he said, wincing, “I’ve had it so long I forget it’s not normal.”

“Why? Why would you have such a thing?” Kurt shut his eyes like he was trying not to freak out, but Blaine could tell, everything Kurt was about to tell Blaine was going back to the recesses of his brain and Blaine had to fix this quick.

“Allergies. I had really bad allergies as a kid, so my doctor suggested it. It’s why we don’t have carpet either. Come here.” Blaine pulled Kurt with him towards the pillows. “Not so bad up here, right?” Kurt’s eyes were still shut, like he was still getting used to sitting on a _bed that moved_ , so Blaine stroked his cheek and Kurt leaned into his hand.

“Blaine, I almost fell off,” Kurt said seriously.

Blaine tried not to giggle, because that was not the direction he wanted the conversation to go in. “I know, that’s my fault, I should have warned you.” He continued to pet at Kurt’s cheek, rubbing his thumb in small circles, and Kurt finally opened his eyes, Blaine responding with a _hey_.

“Hey,” Kurt repeated. “This has kind of – thrown off my plans a little.”

“Well, why don’t you tell me and we’ll work it out?”

They started at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Blaine before Kurt blurted out, “Blaine, I can’t give you a blowjob on a waterbed!”

Blaine blinked. He wasn’t imagining it; the word blowjob was in there, right? “Wait, back up. What – what prompted this decision? I mean, before the waterbed. Not that I don’t think it’s not a perfectly wonderful idea, fuck, Kurt, you have no idea –“ He was talking way too fast and his voice was squeaky and he was making Kurt blush even more. He sighed and leaned into Kurt’s shoulder. “Okay, let’s try that again. Why don’t you just tell me … more?”

Kurt glanced up at the ceiling as if he needed divine intervention right now and that was _not_ what Blaine wanted to be thinking about. “It’s just – last night I was thinking about you, and it popped into my head and the idea just won’t go away. Like, at all. Mercedes kept asking me if I was okay at school, I kept staring off into space in geometry class, which is understandable, Ms. Gerau is an awful teacher, but - I really want to Blaine." Kurt was tracing patterns on Blaine's quilt, not quite looking at him.

Blaine took in a sharp breath and tried not to think about _the fact that Kurt had been thinking about giving him a blowjob since yesterday_ and _ohmygod we have to figure out a way to make this work._

“And now you have this stupid waterbed that is going to make everything harder!”

Blaine wanted to tell him how it would all be okay, but what came out is, “You really shouldn’t be using the word harder when you’re talking about how you changed your mind about sucking my dick.” Hey, at least he refrained from blurting out _I’m pretty sure the waterbed isn’t what’s going to make things harder._

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Kurt said, but he was smiling fondly through his fierce blushing.

“And you’re amazing,” Blaine responded, picking up Kurt’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“And you’re just sucking up to me, aren’t you?” Blaine looked up at Kurt incredulously, but said nothing, continuing to kiss up Kurt’s arm. “Okay, okay, bad choice of words again,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey now, everything I say is one hundred percent true.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s elbow and that’s where Kurt’s skin ended, his shirt covering the rest of his arm. “Amazing and wonderful and handsome and perfect.” Blaine pulled Kurt closer, slowly so he didn’t rock the bed too much, and nosed at his neck until Kurt tilted his head, granting Blaine access. “So goddamn perfect,” Blaine murmured against his throat. “If you changed your mind – if you don’t want to tonight, I can for you –“

“No,” Kurt said a little too quickly. “I mean, afterwards, yeah, but – just, kiss me.”

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist and pulled him even closer, kissing him with so much force, Kurt gasped into it. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, mouthing at Blaine's jaw. "If the bed's too much - we'll improvise."

Blaine rolled on his back, half sitting against the pillows and guided Kurt into his lap. "We'll get some of that movement out of the way now."

"It's not as bad as I thought," Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear, teasing his earlobe with his tongue, something he already knew drove Blaine crazy, having learned from their previous makeout sessions. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled him down further into his lap, while Kurt trailed his mouth to Blaine's neck and rolled his hips down into Blaine's.

"Mmmph, Kurt," Blaine groaned, his lips against the tiny patch of collarbone that was showing above Kurt's shirt and bow tie, rocking up to meet him.

"Already?" Kurt teased, but didn't stop.

"You know how everything you do to me turns me on," Blaine whispered. He was always vocal about that, always wanted to make sure Kurt knew that he wanted him.

"You sure you're not just cheap and easy?" Kurt replied slowly, still teasing and slowing down his kisses to match his speech.

"Well, yeah, I probably am," Blaine replied, laughing a little into Kurt's skin. "You are neither of those things, though." Kurt shook his head against Blaine's chest. "That's one of the reasons why I love you."

Kurt continued to slow his kissing before leaning back on his heels and staring at Blaine. Right, he had never said that before. Neither of them had. Was it in bad form to say it for the first time when your boyfriend is in your lap and your cocks are rubbing up against each other? Probably. But there should definitely be love before (oral) sex, right?

Kurt just looked at Blaine in disbelief. Blaine removed his palms from Kurt's hips and took his hands instead. "Did I just freak you out? You look like you're freaking out."

Kurt's face morphed to smiling and bashful, not unlike how he looked the first time they kissed. "I'm not freaking out - I'm just caught off guard." He leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly. "I love you too."

It was like the words lit a fire under Kurt, his kisses no longer slow and teasing but forceful and a little bit needy. His hands flew to Blaine's white uniform shirt, working at the buttons, and Blaine tried to reach for the buttons on Kurt's dark grey one. Their limbs knocked, which sent Kurt falling to the side, the bed rocking. They both laughed and Blaine patted at Kurt's hips. "Let's stand up for a minute, okay?" Kurt got up off the bed, and Blaine immediately missed the warmth of Kurt in his lap. He quickly turned on the bedside lamp and the overhead lighting off.

"I'm going to let you take this off," Blaine said, tracing his finger over Kurt's bow tie. "I don't want to mess it up."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's appreciation for his accessories, and took off the tie, laying it on the bedside table. Blaine pawed at Kurt's hips as he came closer, not being able to resist the urge to kiss him again. "I'll let you finish my shirt and I won't get in your way this time."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head down to work at Blaine's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt, the same spot he was kissing earlier. Blaine was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow, but he didn't even care. Kurt released the last button on Blaine's shirt, his hand just millimeters away from Blaine's cock, causing Blaine to let out a whimper. Blaine figured Kurt would use the opportunity to tease him again, but Kurt just moved his hand lower, palming at Blaine through his pants and Blaine really couldn't keep quiet if he tried, crying out Kurt's name.

Kurt didn't stop when he started to speak. "I like things too, you know," he said, his voice low and thick like honey, which was doing wonderful things to Blaine's stomach, the heat rising and coiling tighter. "I like it when you say my name like that."

So Blaine said it again, and Kurt unfastened his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Kurt just stared at him then, Blaine feeling a little nervous and exposed in just his boxers with Kurt still fully dressed, for the most part. Blaine was about to say something, anything, with a high probability of it being self-deprecating, when Kurt said, "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm pretty sure I got the better deal here," Blaine replied, cupping Kurt's face with both of his hands and kissing him before finishing undoing the remaining buttons on Kurt's shirt. He let the shirt hang open as he got his own look before moving in to kiss more of Kurt's collarbone, what was hidden before. Blaine continued down Kurt's chest, stopping at a nipple when he heard Kurt breathe in sharply, until finally Kurt said, "Blaine, I don't know how much longer I can stand up."

Blaine just grinned and worked at Kurt's jeans. They were a whole lot tighter than his uniform pants, so they didn't fall gracefully to the floor. Blaine got on his knees to push the jeans all the way down and work them off Kurt, and when he was done he realized he was eye level with Kurt's dick. Fantasies flashed in front of his eyes, he could just suck Kurt off right here - but Kurt had already warned him once they needed to get back to the bed, so Blaine just stood back up and led Kurt backwards.

They fell onto the bed, which was stupid, setting it in motion. Kurt reached up towards the wall to steady himself and rolled his eyes at Blaine. Blaine just grinned and said, "I think you should come back where you were."

Kurt headed back towards Blaine, looking a little nervous, but a whole lot of turned on, so Blaine figured that was kind of normal. He didn’t settle in his lap again but hovered over Blaine, trying to prop himself up on his palms, which was proving difficult without anything solid underneath him. He fell with an _oof_ , and if Kurt was getting frustrated, he didn’t show it, but he was awful close to the edge of the bed again.

“Hey, why don’t you come on the other side, by the wall? I don’t want you almost falling off again.” They flip flopped positions, not very gracefully, Kurt blushing and rolling his eyes again for good measure. Blaine finally added, “If this is too much of a balancing act –“

“It’s okay, I’m just gonna –“ Kurt slipped a finger under the waistband of Blaine’s boxers, silently pleading for help, so Blaine lifted his hips off the bed for access, giving Kurt enough wiggle room to get them off and discard them on the floor.

Kurt was staring again, then, and Blaine’s cock twitched with the scrutiny. “Kurt,” Blaine begged, and Kurt snapped out of it.

“Sorry,” Kurt replied, rubbing his hand up Blaine’s thigh, and by the time Kurt was leaning over him, Blaine’s hips were shaking. “If you move any more than that, the bed will send you flying up and you’ll poke out my eye. I quite like my eye.”

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt began to kiss the underside of Blaine’s cock, causing him to gasp. “I like your eyes too. Just as much as what you’re doing right now –“ He gasped again when Kurt slipped his lips over the head of Blaine’s cock, moving his hand to grip the rest of him. “Holy shit, Kurt.”

Blaine had admittedly watched a lot of porn in the last few years. This was _so much better_. Blaine continued to watch Kurt work him over, a constant stream of nonsense coming out of his mouth to spur him on. It wasn’t perfect, Kurt never really finding a steady pace, but Blaine was still harder than he’d ever been and he was trying so hard to keep still. His hips twitched a little, and Kurt stopped what he was doing. “Blaine,” he warned.

Blaine weighed the option of doing it again, because the vibrations in Kurt’s voice felt pretty amazing, but he knew he shouldn’t, even though he seemed to have lost the ability to keep his hips completely still. “Kurt. I can’t – anymore – just – come here and kiss me.” Kurt leaned up to kiss him, keeping his hand where it was, and Blaine rocked up into it. Blaine didn’t stop, whispering, “God, Kurt, you looked so amazing.” Kurt whined into Blaine’s mouth at the praise, and that’s what sent Blaine over the edge, spilling over Kurt’s hand.

Kurt collapsed against the pillows next to Blaine, both of them breathing heavily and Kurt not knowing quite what to do with his hand. When Blaine caught his breath, he pulled at the sheet to wipe it off; he was going to have to wash them anyways. Blaine propped himself up beside Kurt, the tables turned – Blaine slow and lazy and satiated and Kurt needing taking care of.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Blaine asked as he idly kissed at Kurt’s neck.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt replied, but he was blushing, and Blaine was sure there was a story there for another time.

Blaine slowly kissed down Kurt’s chest, stopping at his stomach, Kurt’s muscles going taut. “Are you going to let me return the favor?” His hand trailed down, gripping at Kurt through his black boxer briefs.

Kurt inhaled sharply and grabbed at Blaine’s shoulder, trying to pull him up. “Blaine – next time – won’t last.”

“I won’t waste anymore time then,” Blaine said, pulling at Kurt’s underwear and reaching next to the bed to grab the lotion. He shook the bed more than he meant to, but Kurt didn’t even seem like he was paying attention to the movement anymore.

Kurt didn’t last long, and Blaine had a fleeting second where he wished things hadn’t gone so fast that night, because he’d barely stroked Kurt more than a few times before it was over, but then Kurt’s face when he came erased all of those thoughts from his memory. After that, they were going to have to do this again and again and again.  
“You look kind of mind-blowing right now, you know,” Blaine said, ruffling Kurt’s hair and dropping to the pillows next to him.

“Don’t mess up my hair,” Kurt whined, swatting at him idly.

“I used the other hand, and I hate to tell you, but I’m pretty sure it was messed up before I touched it.” Blaine couldn’t resist tousling it once more to prove his point.

“Blaine, leave my hair alone before I push you off your own damn bed. At least then you’d know how it felt.” Blaine could tell Kurt was trying to give him a bitch face, but his eyes were only half open and he couldn’t seem to break his smile.

"You wouldn’t do that," Blaine said, curling into Kurt's side. “I wish you didn't have to go.”

"Well ... I'm actually supposed to be at a sleepover at Rachel's house right now. That's where my dad thinks I am; that's where I'm going after I leave here."

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes. Kurt was grinning at him, twirling the hair right at the base of his neck – because apparently the _hands off hair_ rule only applied to Blaine’s hands. "What an interesting development. You sure they won't mind?"

Kurt shook his head. "I already told them this afternoon that this might happen. I have all of my overnight stuff in the car."

"All twelve million face creams?" Blaine asked, rolling over so Kurt could get up.

"Only six," Kurt replied. He waited for the bed to stop rocking and walked around, retrieving his clothes.

Kurt caught Blaine staring and made a face, to which Blaine replied, "What? I have an awesome view."

"Yeah? Well, look all you want, I'll probably look awful tomorrow since I'll be up all night seasick from your bed." Kurt pulled on his shirt.

"Hey, you'll be glowing, that's what orgasms to do people. Make them glow." Blaine waved his hands on _glow_ which made Kurt laugh. "If you really have a problem with it, we could always sleep in the guest bedroom, it has a normal bed."

Kurt picked up Blaine's undershirt and whacked him with it. "You mean all this time we were struggling _with the damn ocean_ under us, there was a perfectly good bed in the room next to us?"

Blaine took the shirt and pulled it over his head. "So I wanted my first sexual experience to be in my own bed. Sue me."

Kurt buttoned his jeans and walked over to the side of the bed where Blaine was sitting. "I'm going to go out to my car to get my stuff and then use your shower to get cleaned up. Then, we're going to relocate to the other room and we'll still be getting no sleep, just for a different reason."

Kurt walked out the door with a smirk and Blaine just smiled to himself as he headed to get the shower running. Maybe he could text his mom in the morning and convince her he was sick. He certainly didn’t want to leave – his house had never felt less lonely.


End file.
